iMake the Right Mistakes
by purplegoo12
Summary: Carly's going to die very soon and she has only one thing to ask for from her to best friends which is for Freddie to marry Sam fallow the sweet and bitter journey they face against Mrs.Benson and fate.My first fanfic SEDDIE duh! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**iMake the right mistakes **

**Summary: Carly's going to die very soon and she has only one thing to ask for from her two best friends which is for Freddie to marry Sam fallow the sweet and bitter journey they face against and fate. My first fanfic **_**SEDDIE**_** duh!**

**Authors note: the seddie arc never happened. in this story all three of them are 24 if you guys are wondering ;).the first two three capters may be less seddieish but then it gets wayy better.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly. yea like me saying it does you guys would believe me...**

Freddie's POV  
>It's been a whole week since Carly's in the hospital. I really hope she's ok. The doctor took some test's and said that her reports would arrive by today. I just hope it's not what their expecting.<p>

I'm on my way to pick Sam up from the condo she and Carly shared. Since Carly decided to move out after spencer married Linda Sam tagged along with her. We All stayed in her condo for college sam didnt go to college. Its not like we could force her to go i mean she's Sam. After college I joine dthe pear store and from then i was able to buy a big house and car thanks to my position in the company now.

I arrived Infront of the building and sent a quick text to Sam. We were going to go to he hospital to check up on carly and get the results for her tests. She came out 2 minutes later. Sam hadn't changed since high school. She was stubborn and mean but me and Sam became better best friends. We still fought and stuff but we get each other now even more than Carly.

Sam came out two miutes later and sat in the passenger's seat. She didn't say anything the whole ride there I could clearly see that Sam was just as worried as I was or even more than me. We arrived at the hospital and ran over to Carly's doctor.

doctor: "Good Morning and the test reports are here but I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you"  
>Bad news this can't be good<p>

"yes what is it " I replied

Its very hard for me to tell you this but carly has lung cancer"

"WHAT" me and Sam say simultaneously we share a quick glance at each other her eyes were filled with fear.

"It's her last stage and she is in a critical position"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes Carly my best friend who I love like a sister is going to ...I can't even say it.

"how long does she have" Sam spoke sternly "Not very long, maximum would be about a month but not longer than that I am really sorry we are trying but the chances are not looking too good for her"  
>We were dumbstruck I knew Carly was ill but 'lung cancer' how can that just happen like that.<p>

Sam's POV  
>What am I gonna do. Yea I'm strong and Sam Puckett doesn't cry but I can't handle the fact that the only good thing in my life is slowly going away. There is Freddie but that's beside the point. Carly and I barely make it a day without each other and today I find out that she's leaving Me, Freddie, Spencer and the whole world and never coming back.<p>

I look over at Freddie and I could see that he is just as blown away as I am its like someone knocked the air out of me which would be better than the present situation. "

W...we should go see her" Freddie spoke up.  
>I simply nodded and we headed towards her room. There she was quietly laying there like nothing is wrong with her but I know that her peaceful rest is about to go away.<p>

"H..hey Carly how ya doin" I asked her calmly I knew we had to tell her soon or later about 'IT'.

I looked over at Freddie and he looked back at me holding my gaze with his brown eyes that go right into my soul man I love his eyes Wait What! I shook my head and focused my gaze back on Carly.

"We have to tell you something important Car-" Freddie started but was interrupted by Carly.  
>"Freddie I know what your going to say the doctor told me before you well actually... I forced him to tell me first" typical Carly.<p>

"I know I am not going to live very long and I have to tell you guys something No I have to ask you to do something for me which is really important to me"

"Anything " Freddie replied calmly he looks so sweet at moments like these ,so caring and nice and understanding whoa stop it Sam listen to what Carly has to say.

"Freddie I want y..you to m..marry Sam" I was shocked and from the corner of my eyes I could see Freddie's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

**Authors note: I really hope you like this chapter this is just the beginning there wayy more to come so please keep reading and review next chapter would be up by tomorrow if not the day after bye. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own iCarly but i do own this story.

**Authors note**:** Thanyou to all of you who reviewed the first chapter that really meant alot to me. Im glad you like the story and a special shout out to fictionfanatic001 ,Seddiemiobsesion, luna188, twinklingseddiestar, and Sam for reviewing thankyou so much that you like it now on with the story. :D**

Freddie POV

How can she just say that. Me and Sam...married. I think the illness has gone to her head.

"look I know you guys think I'm insane but please just listen I know you two care about each other even though you guys don't show it and I'm sure that after I'm gone no ones going to be here to take care of Sam" Carly shreaked.

Carly continued her rant but I couldn't help but think she was right Sam doesn't have a college degree or a job and I guarantee that she won't get one afterwards either. She wont be able to afford the condo after carlys gone eaither. What is she gonna 's even worries me.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF CARLY" Sam yelled I held onto her hand to make her calm down and like always I felt a electric shock run through me. I dont get why that happens. She whipped her hand away from mine almost instantly.

"Sam Freddie please this the last and the only thing I wish for before I die. If you both really love me and want me to be happy you would do this if not for each other than for me"

She knows i can't refuse her especially with her in this condition but this isn't possible. Sam would rather get eaten by sharks then marry me ughhh i need some time to think about this. "I have to go" and with that i bolted out of the room

Sure me and Sam fight and argue but the truth is she really was my best friend and I care about her just as much as I do for Carly. We don't always get along but I guess we do have things in common. Uggghh I know that sam will pretty much be helpless if Carly's not with her.

Her physical strength is not always going to help her. No matter how strong Sam is she would be lonely. Her mother died a few years ago and her father...well she never told us about her father but I guess since I've never seen him I wouldn't know if he's alive or not. Shoot Carly has a point I'm basically all that's left for her.

Maybe marrying her wont be such a bad idea. I mean i know I'm crazy for saying this but Sam IS beautiful. Her eyes are like mesmerising deep blue with a tinge of fire that makes my heart skip a beat. She has a smile that's contagious and even though she's abrasive and mean she has a pure heart she's just...Sam. Plus i have a good time when I'm with her... exept for the occasional arguement we have.

Who am I kidding she won't agree to this so might as well get it out of my system before it gets out of hand. What do I dooo!

Sam's POV

"Carly are you crazy! I know your sick and I really don't want to do anything to disappoint you but this is just insane" i say.

"Sam I know you love Freddie so stop acting like you dont want this" What! how does she know that even I'm not sure about my feelings for the dork how can she just say that. Ok so maybe I do have small 'feeling's' for the dork...or huge feelings but that doesnt mean i go staright ahead and marry him plus he will never like me back especially after what i'vve done to him.

"I most definitely do not love Freddie" I spat out but felt guilty for saying that. Why ?

"Yes you DO I see it by the way you two look at each other you know you love him Sam and I'm doing this for you".

"Freddie works at a high position in the Pear Company he has his own house and most of all he knows you inside and out, he cares about you even more than me. You guys are best friends since middle school that's more than 10 years who knows you better than Freddie he will keep you happy" She held onto my hand and look me straight in the eye trying to make me give in but i-i cant.

Man I can't see Carly like this she's already suffering from so much pain and I'm making it worse. I know I like Freddie more than a friend should but this is all too sudden i mean come on MARRIGE to The Freddie Benson the king of nubs.

I am sure as heck doesn't like me back what the chizz. I hate pressure which is one of the reasons I didnt go to college.

All my life Carly and Freddie where by my side especially Carly I stayed at her place more than I did at mine she's like my sister but ..better.

I can't back out when she wants me to do this one thing for her. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to marry Freddie Benson.

Where is he any way? And as if on que Freddie made his way inside the hospital room.

Freddie's POV

I haven't been this nervous since...wait I've never been this nervous on my whole life I thought long and hard about Carly's wish and here goes nothing.

I cleared my throat got on one knee and spoke "Sam Puckett will you marry me"

Sams eyes became wide she looked over at Carly and saw a weak but cheery smile sweep across her face . I was really nervous for sams answer and she was hesitating. What if she rejects me I mean it's my first proposal and it will be weird and awkward between us if she doesn't say yes. .

Sam's POV

Oh my Ham did Freddie just do what I think he did he proposed Me, Sam Puckett to marry him. He was looking extremely nervous and I could see he was getting a little impatient to I looked over at Carly who was still beaming with happiness I remember all the times we had. The good ones the bad one's iCarly I've spent my whole childhood and teenage with these two people maybe it is best if I give this up for Carly's sake

"Y-yes" that was all it took to make Carly hastily jump off her bed and shakily make her way over to us and wrap her arms around our neck to give a tight hug. For a person on the verge of dying she sure was strong.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the story uptill now the real story actually picks up from the fourth chapter after Carlys the next chapter they deal with and a special person who I will not name ;) Please review and tell me what you liked. Untill then adios :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I do not own iCarly Dan owns it for now *wink***

**authors note: thnks for all threviews in the previous chapter. next chapter ill upload tomarrow chao**

**Sams POV **

I couldn't sleep all night for a number of reasons.

1. My best friend was gonna die. 2. I agreed to marry Freddie. I mean the more I think about it I can't stop thinking that I made a mistake by saying yes. But then there's Carly ugggghhhh.

Right now I'm out with Wendy shopping my ass off Carly wanted the wedding as soon as possible so she made me and Wendy head out to shop for the dress and blah blah blah. She gave a whole list which reached to my toes. It contained all the freaking arrangement's for the wedding.

Wendy was just like Carly. Since I decided to make her one of the brides maid the other one being Carly she made it her mission to make this the perfect wedding. This was the fifth dress Wendy made me wear gosh what have got myself into.

"Sam c'mon u have to tell me what kind of dress you want or at least help me pick one for you." Wendy whined.

I groaned loudly which a drawed attention from people I shot them a glare and looked back at Wendy "Just chose any"

"Sam I can't just chose a random dress and buy it there expensive and even though Freddie's paying them they still are expensive" she argued

I sighed knowing that she's gonna have it her way so why argue "Fine"

I started to look through them. Some were worthy of puking on them. Some were too puffy to even consider them as dresses but there was one that caught my attention it was white and went down to your feet the dress wasnt puffy thank God. It was elegant and it had a net embroidery above the chest. The dress was the type which would go in circles when you twirl had a beautiful lace at the bottom. I think it was the one.

When I wore it to check if it fits it hugged my body pretty well and made me look all curvy Wendy came in with her eyes bugging out "Sam you look gorgeous in that"

" Really you think "

"Mmmhmmm"

" Then I guess this is the one" she smiled at me and told me to get out of it so we could chose the dresses for the brides maids. Oh boy this is gonna be a lonngggg day. I wonder what Freddie is doing?

Freddie's POV

Me, brad and Gibby were wondering the shop finding a suit for the wedding... saying that sounds so weird. I asked brad to be my best man since I've known him for a long time and we are great buds he was really happy for me which I don't understand why but oh well.

After finding the right dress we headed to the jewellery store to buy the engagement ring which I know is a late time but things can only happen so fast the man showed us different rings but non of them were appealing I wanted one that reflected Sam I mean I know that marrying her wasn't my decision but I feel like the ring needs to be special.

After a half hour of searching the man tiredly asked "What kind of personality does the girl have so you can relate the ring to it" whoa what was I suppose to say here goes nothing " She's funny, hilarious actually she is one of the strongest people I have met in my life she is abrasive but is extremely beautiful she's a nice person on the inside...way way inside, urmm and she's clear honest bold she's ...real."

the man gave a knowing look and jogged to the back of the shop he came back with a black box it had a ring which had a purple amythst type diamond in it and two white diamonds on each side if it the ring was shiny and silvered colour just by looking at it reminded me of Sam I guess that was it.

It cost $1500 Which is quite expensive but i wasn't going to let that ring go. I bought the wedding bands which were plain silver with one diamond in each ring. After everything was done I decided to head home.

I was beyond tired and today mom was probably coming over. Wait a second MOM no one told her anything she's going to freak when she find out what's going on. Sam already calls her crazy I have a bad feeling that after today Sam's not the only one who is going to call her crazy. I drive home rather slowly trying to come up with a way I would tell her about this whole situation. I got out of the car and quitely made it over to her porch.

I bought mom a house about a year ago when I had a promotion. I knocked the door twice and the door swung open revealing not my mom but Sara. Great! Notice the sarcasm. "Hey Freddo how's my best friend" she isn't really my best friend but apparently she thinks I am.

"I'm good sara urmm where's mom" "oh Mrs. B and my mom are both in the kitchen c'mon in" I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Sara right now sure she's nice and all but sometimes she can be annoying.

" Freddie where were you yesterday young man I called you 14 times and you did not pick up once I was worried sick"

"Mom you dont hav to treat me like a 10 year old and i was busy yesturday. I actually have to tell you something very important"

"well go on" she spoke

"The thing is urmm I'm going to m-m-marry Sam" I shut my eyes preparing for the worst but my mom just started laughing along with sara and her mother who is a close friend of her. This was confusing I thought she was going to burst but they're laughing why?

"Oh freddie you never were good at pulling pranks just like your mother" Mrs. Carter said

"What I'm not joking I really am marrying her look I even bought a ring". Moms face showed no emotion her face flushed it was like she couldn't breath any more" "What" Sara screamed as if she just got shot in the leg.

"Mom im sorry but before doing anything just listen to me" I could tell she wasn't gonna listen to anything I say. I look over at Sara and she was flaring with anger. What have I got myself into.

**Authors note:i hope you like it thankyou for the reviews. keep reading bye **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer: if I owned iCarly I wouldn't be here writing a fanfic.

Authors note: Thankyou for all the people who reviewed the last chapter and favorited my story thanks alot. this chapter has some good seddie ;D read and review. please tell me if i should add something u like in the next chapter.

Carly's POV

Where is Sam it's been hours since she's been out. I know I'm dying and all I can think about is Sam and her wedding. Yeah well I can't control fate can I ? I really hope the decision I made was a good one it could either be a huge mistake or the opposite. Man where is she.

At themat very moment Sam came.

"it's about time Sam where were you?"

"Jee I don't know Carl's maybe if the list you gave wasn't 10 feet long we would have came back earlier" She joked

I chuckled lightly and motioned her to sit next to me. "Carly I'm gonna miss you" She said. I saw tears drop from her eyes. I couldn't stop the ones coming out of my eyes either.

I hugged her close to me and spoke softly in her ear "No Sam don't say that I'll always be with you in your heart whenever you close your eyes I'll be there" I tried to comfort her but she kept sobbing.

"please stop your making me feel bad about it"

"this is bad Carly I don't want you to leave us alone"

"Sam you won't be alone you have Freddie spencer Gibby and..."

"yeah but there no you" she said while calming down a bit I wiped off the tears from her face.

"Sam this is the part where you say we're acting like a cheesy couple" she forced a laugh and sat up straight.

"Your right I'm sorry I'm not gonna say it again"

"Just pretend like I'm fine please"

"i promise" she said,that made me feel better on the inside

"good" i smiled.

Freddie's POV

Man today is not a good day next week is the wedding and my mom almost had a cardiac arrest. But she concluded that if I'm happy she can't stop me.

Carly texted me to come to the hospital where I plan to officially propose to Sam. I opened the door to Carly's room and spot Sam and Carly giggling about something. Carly saw me and said hi and Sam just nodded.

Ok Freddie this is it you can do this. Carly saw the nervousness in me and figured out what I was going to do. In one swift movement I walked over to Sam took her hand and made her stand up. I got on one knee, took out the ring and looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes and said " Sam Puckett will you marry me"?

I could see Carly almost squealing from the corner of my eyes. Sam saw the ring then me then the ring again she i could tell she was hesitating but took a loud sigh and smilingly said yes. This time I felt like she was actually happy about me proposing her. I got up put the ring in her finger and she wrapped her arms around my neck into a tight hug much to my surprise I reacted almost instantly. That moment felt so right her body pressed against mine I hugged her even tighter not wanting to let go. But she slowly started pulling away like she regret it.

"Oh my god I'm soo happy Sam, Freddie get over here" me and Sam both went over and hugged Carly who was laying on the bed. When we pulled away Carly spoke again

"listen since you guys are officially engaged Freddie I want you to take Sam out" out like on a date ?

"Carly I don't thi-" before Sam could finish her sentence Carly shushed her by saying "Go" in a hard edge voice. I simply shrugged and glanced at Sam she just looked down at her ring.

"c'mon let's go Sam". I know carlys going to have it her way like always. Sam nodded and we walked out of the hospital and into my car

"So urmm should I drop you off so that you can get ready so I can take you out later"

"Why arnt i looking ok with what I'm wearing right now". She said

"No i mean you look fine but i thought you might want to freshen up because you were out with wendy all day".

''I'm just messin with ya freddie" she laughed

The rest of the drive was silent and it was pretty awkward she just looked out the window the whole ride there . I don't want to ne like this with her I wanna be the way we were before this whole situation just Sam and freddie.

We arrived at her condo but before she could get out I held her hand "Whatchu you doing benson" she asked sternly.

I stared directly into her eyes and said "Listen Sam I don't want us to be awkward like this with each other all the time ok can we please just be the way we were before being engaged please." I looked at her with pleading eyes she just shrugged my hand off and got out of the car. Well it was worth a shot.

Sam's POV

Freddie's suppose to pick me up at 8:00 and being the nub he is he would be here on time. There's only 10 minutes left and i can't find my shoes. I was done with my hair, dress and make up all I had to do was wear my shoes if I could find them. I wore a black top with one shoulder cut and a red belt on my waist paired with black skinny jeans and red heels to match the belt. I did simple make up with a bit of lipgloss and eyeliner I kept my hair casually down but fixed them a bit. I cant believe I'm going on a date with freddie and the wierd-er part is tha I'm actually looking forward to this, to impress Freddie.

He _is_ my fiancé and I kinda like him ok maybe a lot but I'm not telling him ever... well maybe if he falls in love with me and says it first...hah yea right like that will happen he's just doing this for Carly.

I heard the knock on the door and shook my head to get the thoughts of him away. "Hey you rea-..Whoa" he cooed. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. "Sam" he asked completely dumbfounded. "You look beautiful, n-not that your not always beautiful I mean umm Im sorry". He was apologising to me poor kid he really is scared of me

"Dude cool it, you don't look half bad yourself fredgeek" I teased

"Really Sam your still gonna call me names" Freddie whined.

"Hey you said it yourself that you want to act like we did before and as I recall it I can call you names beat you up and give you wedgies as much as I want" Wait did I just agree with him, great. "I wouldn't have it any other way" he said smirking.

I am soo going to wipe that smirk off his face." So umm you just gonna stand there or are we going cuz momma's starving" he laughed "right this way'' In a British accent. He took me to pini's( *wink wink*). I remember all of us going there when we were in high school it's a pretty fancy restaurant and I just loved their lasagne. Dinner was great the lasagne was even better than before, Freddie was acting less nubbish so it made us get along better. We made fun of the freaky waiters and threw spitballs at people...just like old times.

After finishing dinner Freddie was supose to be taking me home but instead he was headed somewhere else. But where.

Freddie's POV

After all that stress in the past few days it felt good to hang out with dinner was awesome and I felt like Sam was enjoying herself ,that made me happy too. I didn't want the night to be over so soon so I took her to a place I thought was pretty cool. Where she would get her mind off things it was like a dance pub.

Sam was confused at first but then just went along with a simple "nub" comment. She went straight for the bar and ordered a drink. I shook my head and walked over to her. ''Now Sam you know drinking isn't good for you". "Chillax fudge face I'm only gonna hav a few whacks that's all, Mamma can handle way more than that don't be such a stick in the mud" I sighed and sat next to her watching her taking drink after drink while I barely finished my first.

I really wanted to talk to her about our wedding i wanted to know if she's happy with all this. After her 3rd mug I assumed she was done so I spoke up "So Sam about us u know getting mar-"

" Frednub I wanna d-dance let's go my favourite songs on" She said dizzyly before I could retaliate she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor she started dancing like crazy and all I could do was stare at her. She looked so free and open that it made me a little jealous wishing I could be like her forgetting about the world and just having fun she grabbed both my hands and started dancing with them. I smiled and danced along. That was pretty much the highlight of what we did danced like crazy laughed our butts off and had 'fun'.

About an hour later it was getting late and Sam was still pretty drunk. So it was time to go home. I dragged her out and drove her home. Sam was now passed out on my seat and I picked her up bridal style and went up to her condo, Gently layed her on the bed took off her shoes and wiped somethignwhich was most probably drool off her face. She looked so cute in her sleeping state unlike her usual monster-self.

I smiled at her and said "good night little monster" but as I turned around she caught my hand barely opened her eyes and said "Freddie please stay don't leave me I dont want to be alone" what Sam's feeling lonely.

"don't leave me like Carly did please fredwina stay" only Sam can be half conscious and still insult me but that was besides the point.

I couldn't leave Sam like this, I won't. She really is alone. Not any more I'm always going to be there for her from now on. I took off my shoes and tie and stood there before hesitantly laying beside Sam. I kept a distance between us but Sam cleared the distance between us and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and snuggled her head into my neck.

This close contact between us was so sudden yet so comfortable. Without giving it a second thought I threw my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I can't help but think that this was probably the best time I had in a long time Sam snuggled up in my would 14 year old freddie say if he saw me right now. I smiled at Sam and thought that marrying Sam wont be such a bad idea after all. With that I closed my eyes into a peaceful sleep.

Authors note: i hope you like this chapter. Seddies getting friendly arnt they. theres one more chapter before the wedding please read and review. I really like your reviews they make me smile like an =D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thankyou for the reviews! you guys are awesome and thanks for all of you who favorited shoutout to seddieismeobsesion and twinkingseddiestar for their reviews! this chapter will have pov in it too.**

Sam's POV

Ugh man, I just woke up and my head hurts like hell. I guess the alcohol was gonna kick in sometime. I was about to get up but felt something against my body , it wasn't some'thing' it was someone. Crap! it's Freddie.

His arms were wrapped around my waist and my head was kind of fitted in his neck. This can't be good if Freddie finds out that i was all snuggled up with him the whole night things are gonna be more than just awkward. I try my best to get out of his grasp without him waking up but he pulled me even closer. Shoving him off would make him wake up. I saw his face in the dim light he looked like such a dork his eyes shut and lips were slightly pouted god those lips they were so soft and his cheeks were so cute I could eat them, no kidding.

I put my hand over his cheek slightly caressing it the memories of last night flooded my mind Being with him was just so much fun. I wouldn't mind having nights like these at all. Ever since he gave me that ring I cant stop looking at it its so beutiful. It looks exactly like something i can wear unlike all the stupid weird oversized rings.

I gotta hand it to Freddie he did a good job at picking it out it was absolutely perfect. It made me feel special and I loved it , Maybe even the person that gave it to me. He started shifting in his sleep that was my cue. I lightly shoved him away and got up to go change, these jeans i slept in ain't comfortable.

Freddie POV

I really wanted to grab her hand from my cheek and pull her closer to me but knowing Sam that would be like me calling death. She didn't know I was awake I stirred a little on purpose to make her stop because I don't like the weird feelings in my stomach when she touches me. She got up and went away probably to change its weird I mean she should be having some kind of headache after the massive amount of drinks she had. I know I would, but I guess that's Sam for ya.

One day before the wedding

Sam's POV

"finally I'm out of that trap hole, aaahhhh fresh air haven't had this in over 3 weeks" Carly cooed

"Yea yea Seattle missed you to" i joked. Carly asked... more like begged Mr. Hudson, her doctor to let her go just for the wedding. Carly and I were out to pick up the dresses we chose and other boring stuff which i have absolutly no chizzin interesst in doing.

Wendy couldn't come with us for who knows what reason and I liked it . Carly and I alone spending some time together we haven't had that for a while. I promised I won't mention her illness in front of her but it hurts alot on the inside but I'm not gonna show it no matter what. She seems to be doing a pretty good job herself trying to pretend like nothing's wrong. But I'm really gonna miss her. R

Carly basically planned out everything and I mean everything from the location of the wedding to the colours of the flowers. I could clearly tell that she's really happy about this.

Freddie's POV

Oh god tomorrow, tomorrow's the wedding and I can't handle it! My mom tried every single way for me to call it off. Even though she said shes happy for me i could easily tell she hated all of this.I didn't want to tell Carly or Sam about my moms intentions because Carly already has enough on her mind and I didn't want to make Sam feel bad.

So I just fought against all her tricks but now, I'm guessing she forfeit because she hasn't done any damage since yesturday infact this morning when Carly and Sam came over she was smiling and was nice to them which was odd. Usually she would call Sam a gutter girl and Carly a demented patient without caring if they heard it.

Carly's doctor let her out for today and tomorrow but the doctor warned me about it he said she might experience chest pains and breathing problems if she stays out too long. I know Carly should be at the hospital but Carly can be pretty stubborn at times. All I can do is pray for her.

Today according to Carly I should be resting while brad would be doing the last minute preps for my wedding. But how can I relax knowing that I'm getting married tomorrow to 'THE Sam Puckett'.

I'm only 24 I barely had a steady girlfriend let alone wife this was crazy what if we don't work out i mean we fight all the time and I have a feeling it will only get worse. ...No I promised Carly and myself that I'm gonna be there for Sam I care about her way to much to let little fights get to us. Im going to stand by her side simply because no one else is ,not because I'm in love with her or something ...Right?... Right?

"hey Freddie you in here".

Oh great just when I thought things couldn't get worse Sara decides to jump in the pool of confusion "yea in the kitchen" I waved at her.

(sara in **bold **and freddie in _italics)_

**"So Freddie how are you" **

_"good I guess" _

**"You don't look like your good" **

_"I'm fine just you know premarrige freak out, totally normal."_

**"Yea but I can tell your not happy you dont want this do you. You don't like Sam right" **I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion was she trying to make me feel better or worse.

**"Don't you want to be with someone you love rather than hate". **

Well I don't hate Sam and I like hanging out with her shes fun not weird and snobbish like most girls. Sara is kinda one of those snobs. Though i wouldnt say that aloud.

**"I mean all shes ever done is hurt you constantly. You deserve someone who cares about you."**

She placed her hand on my shoulder she shifted really close to me. **"She's vicious and disgusting, she barely has a life and she treats you like garbage, you don't have to marr-"**

I cut her off and said

_"Sara my decisions final I'm marrying her and I'd like it if you stop saying stuff like that about my fiancé I know it's sudden but she's my best friend and I prefer you not to talk about her this way"_

or it can get pretty ugly.

She was pretty pissed but instead of leaving she took my hand and spoke up **"Freddie I'm not trying to change your mind just telling you that you have a choice to marry anyone you like not just Sam someone like m-"**

that's it

_"Sara I think you should leave" _

**"but Freddie just listen to me" **

_"I'm sorry Sara I need you to leave right now" _she stood frozen but then backed away and left without another word

POV

What is my Freddiebear doing to himself how can he marry that skunkbag. Why did it have to be my son whyyy. No I will not let that beast take my son away from me he desevse someone better. I don't care how long it takes but I will get rid of her maybe not todai maybe not tommarow but she will face my revenge.

Just because that stupid Carly is forcing him to marry her does not mean that she wil stay forever. I'll think of something by then.

**Authors note : I know I know stupid ending right but it gets better i promise the real story starts after sam and freddie get married which is hopefully the next chapter! read and review and please tell me how to make the story better untill then see ya latter tatters ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Authors note : I'm soo sorry for not updating its because im having exams and I have one on tomorrow too but thanks for all your reviews and favorites. I hope you like this chapter as much as i did writting it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly but my birthdays coming soon so maybe Dan would give it as a gift...i can dream cant I.**

**Sam's POV**

"Ow dude are you doing my Hair or fixing a chainsaw!" I screamed

"I'm sorry ma'am."

It's been two whole hours since I've been sitting in this god forsaking chair and getting dolled up. Today was the day finally I could just get it over with... wow that sounds familiar. Carly and Wendy were already ready which was surprising as Carly was never the one to get dressed before me but I guess being the bride means more time on me.

I have to admit I'm pretty nervous, I mean I'm getting married what do you expect! It makes me even more nervous when I remind myself that I'm Marrying Freddie. Carly could tell I was a wreck so as soon as the lady doing my hair and make up was done she sat beside me and held onto my hand.

(**Carly bold**, _Sam italics_)

**"looks like the bride is really worked up right now" **

_"Carly was that really necessary"_

**"oh c'mon you know I'm just messing with ya" lightly nudged my arm**.

_"yea, but Carly ...nothing_**"**

_**"What, tell me what's bothering you"**_

_"Its nothing" _

"**Yea it is that's why you were about to say it but you didn't, just tell me what it is. Your dress too tight or are you felling dizzy should I call a doctor"** she's never gonna let this go.

_"No Carly I'm fine but the thing is urmmm...w-what if Freddie doesn't want to you know m-marry me"_

Carly smiled. Why is she smiling I'm not telling a joke I really am worried what if he changes his mind man would that be embarrassing.

**"Sam are you seriously worried about that. And here I was thinking about these ridiculous thoughts of you running away or something." **

I laughed at her she really does know me inside and out

**"If he didn't want this do you think he would be here trying to make this wedding the best. Spending almost a fortune on you? He really cares for you and I know you do too so stop worrying and be happy that Freddie , a person that's willing to give up everything and be there for you is the man marrying you today!"**

I took a deep breath contemplating everything Carly said and then spoke up

_"your right I shouldn't be this nervous for the nub anyway." _carly just giggled and gave me a side hug.

"**You have about ten minutes to go. Spencer will come in to take you out ok" **

I nodded and sat on the chair deep breaths Sam there's nothing to worry about you look good and this is all about to be over. I got up and fixed my dress a bit and Carly barged in coughing but she ignored it and grabbed my hand.

"Sam remember how we practiced it." and yes Carly gave me classes on how to walk down the aisle. Since I have no idea where my dad is Spencer was the who was going to give me away.

Carly and Wendy already made their entrance and Freddie's cousin Stephanie, the flower girl was in too The doors slowly opened and my

Heart skipped a beat when I saw Freddie standing there waiting for me.

He looked breath taking, I wish I could just run up to him and hug the air out of him but these heels were minimum 8 inches which made it very difficult to walk let alone run in. I see Carly and Wendy beaming with happiness and who was putting up the fakest smile I've ever seen in my life, Sara and her mom were right beside Crazy and looked defeated, that made me feel good...really good. I look up at Freddie again and I almost lost my balance. He was staring at me like I was made of diamond or something. His stare made my stomach do flip flops. I reach the steps and he held my hand to help me come up. The minute his hands touch mine a powerful current of electricity went through my body.

**Freddie POV **

I've been standing here for only five minutes and I'm already impatient to see my bride to be. Where is she I've never been this excited ever since the new pearphone came out. The doors slowly opened but Instead of Sam, Carly and Wendy made there way in they both looked really good even though Carly was sick she still got it!

Five minutes later the door opened again and this time it was Sam. She looked gorgeous. Words could not describe how beautiful and angelic she was at that moment it's like me and Sam were the only two people in the whole world. She came closer walking with grace and climbed the steps I held her hand to help her up and her eyes met mine for a long time. While the man was saying what needed to be said I kept my eyes glued on Sam as she kept her gaze at Carly. I inched closer and softly whispered in her ear

"You look absolutely amazing" yep I said it and I wasn't scared to say it this time!

She looked up at me and I could have sworn she blushed

"Stop starring at me nub take a picture or something it'll last longer." now it was my turn to blush. I didn't know that she was aware of me staring at her. Great now she's going to make me pay for it later.

"do you take Samantha Puckett as your lawfully wedded wife" the man asked me. From the corner of my eye i could see Sam sneaking a glance in my direction.

"I do" I smirked

"do you take Fredward Carl Benson as your lawfully wedded husband"

Sam snickered at my full name. I rolled my eyes. She glanced at Carly and then said "I do" with a smile.

"you may now kiss the bride"

Oh shit I forgot about the part where I'm suppose to kiss her, she is going to attack the priest any second for him saying that. I closed my eyes shut waiting for her to rip the priests guts out but instead she moved closer to me and slowly put her lips on mine.

My mind went completely blank. Sam was kissing me and it felt like something just exploded in me sparks flying everywhere which is sort of clinche but it was true. Before I could respond she pulled away. I gazed at her with pure bewilderment where as she kept her eyes fixed to the floor. Kissing her was absolute bliss but what does this mean, Am I falling for her...No she hates me and I hate her...I think? Cheers and clapping erupted from the back but all I could do was think about how amazing it was to have Sam kiss me ...again.

**Sam's POV **

As people started to head for the party Carly aranged for our wedding I kept cursing myself for kissing Frednub. How could I be so stupid and he didn't even kiss back ughh. I know I like him but I can't believe how I lost my control. I hate myself, I hate Freddie for making me kiss him and I hate Carly for making me marr him...uggh.

Carly led me to the after party she arranged and Freddie was standing with brad and all his other tech geeks and Carly motioned me to a corner.

"yea"

"Sam I just wanted to ask something from you"

"what now" I whined

"Are you happy" Aww Carly is so sweet she really cares for me, well more than my mom ever did.

"Yea, Carly I am" I wasn't lying I was sort of happy knowing I was going to be with Freddie for the rest of my life.

"are you sure because I won't forgive myself if you not-"

"No I'm fine seriously I am. And thanks to you I look pretty rocking on my wedding" I winked at her changing the topic.

Carly gave me one of her mischievous grins and dragged me towards the center. that cant be good.

She went on the stage and brad dragged freddie Next to me. I couldnt get used to him looking so good in a tux. Stop it Sam!

"ok everyone i hope you guys are enjoying the party but now its time for the newly wedded couples first dance". Ok now I officially hate Carly.

Everyone's starring at us awkwardly

And so Freddie gently grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. Oh he's gonna get it now.

"What are you doing freddifer" I asked with pure anger.

"One dance won't hurt you and plus everyone was starring at us like we were aliens so I had to, just go with it". He begged

I gave him a muffled "fine" and put my hands on his shoulders.

It was kinda awkward at first but then Freddie shifted me closer to him and starred right in my eyes. His eyes were so deep that I could see his soul from them. He shifted a cough and spoke while dancing with me

Bold Freddie italics Sam

**"you really do look beautiful today"**

_"Thank's freducation, you do to" _

**"Really?" **

_"No need to get cocky tuxboy"_

We kept quite for a while just dancing slowly. but this time it wasn't awkward it was nice. Freddie pulled me even closer and I could feel his breath on my neck it felt so safe with him in his arms i could stay like this forever. But then he moved his head to my ear and softly spoke

"Sam"

"Mmhmm"

my head was now in between his shoulder and neck and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm really happy to be here with you today".

I couldn't control the wide smile that spread On my face but thankful he can't see it. He kept his head close to my ear . I didnt know what to say and before I could stop myself I blurted out "Me too".

He was about to reply but the song ended and everyone started leaving the dance floor. That was our que I reluctantly moved away from Freddie's grasp but before moving away Freddie held my wrist pulled me close and kissed me on the cheek. I looked up at him and he was smirking again. A blush started creeping on my face.

**Normal POV**

Sam went over to the snack table and started to fill her plate with food while Freddie made his way over to Carly. "May I have this dance" Freddie asked. She smiled and took his hand but started coughing violently and collapsed to the floor. Sam dropped her plate and ran over to her along with Wendy brad and Gibby. "Are you ok" brad screached.

"Yea I'm f-fin-" she fell to the ground and started panting. "I'm calling the ambulance" Sam shouted. freddie stayed there holding Carly while Sam held her hand and called for an ambulance tears dropping from her eyes.

**Authors note: Yea it's a cliffhanger ;P sorry but I want You guys to keep reading and I hope you like this chapter thank you. review means a pray for Carly ;D**


End file.
